Wealsey's Wacky Matchmaking
by Annabrea-Shaw
Summary: Quick oneshot. Fred and George try their hand at something totally new. Pairings are HG and RH small inserts from Wolf's Rain, InuYasha, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yuyu Hakusho.


A/N This is a fic my sister, keadesarrow, and I wrote some time ago and decided to put on my name because she already has one. This will hopefully get me into the habit of posting my hundred unfinished fics from paper! Ron, would you do the disclaimer please?

Ron: Fine, "clears throat" PriestessKikyoMarie and Keadesarrow own nothing but the plot, the think. So it is entirely their fault if anything is messed up.

"I can't stand this!" Gorge Weasley said to his twin Fred.

"I know, they should all be together by now!" Fred replied. The twins where sitting at the dinning table at headquarters for the Order of Phoenix watching Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron enjoying one of the few moments when the boy who lived wasn't gloomy or shut up in his room sulking. The trio had left 5th year a month before Harry had begged Dumbeldor to let him come with every one to headquarters early, the headmaster had finally given in. Since then, it was rare for Harry to smile let alone laugh, and here he was, laughing his head off at a joke Ginny had made. Come to think of it, Ginny always made him laugh. The twins looked at each other and ran off to their room.

The twins room

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked.

"If you're thinking about playing Match makers, than yes!" Gorge answered

Two hours later

"Ok, Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione, perfect!" Fred exclaimed, "This can't go wrong!"

They ran down stares and found Ron and Hermione cleaning out a wardrobe in a spare room. As they walked into the room gorge asked, "Have either of you seen Harry?"

"I think he's in his room." Ron answered grateful for a distraction.

"Great!" the twins said before running out.

They ran into Harry's room and burst in…

"Harry.." Fred started before cheering along with Gorge.

In front of them, Harry sat on his bed, Ginny in his lap, hands entwined in her hair, her hands on the back of his neck. Both had mouth and tongs where very busy at the moment and didn't look like they where prepared to stop any time soon.

At the sound of cheering the couple looked at the twins and blushing madly, jumped apart.

Suddenly the door opened and a girl about Harry's age came in with a boy with silver hair. Then the boy spoke, "Kagome, where the hell are we!"

"I don't know, maybe these people can help." The girl, Kagome walked up to Fred "Excuse me, could you tell us where we are?" she asked.

"Um… Headquarters for the order of phoenix."

"Oh… come on InuYasha where in the wrong fanfic." And they walked out.

Gorge looked at Fred and said, "OK," and turned back to Harry and Ginny.

"since you two are together, you can help-"

"Shut up, Urimeshi, I can beet you any day." A voice said at the door as four boys walked in. Before any one could say anything else one of the boys cam up to Gorge and said, "Excuse me, but could you tell us where we are? We seem to have gotten lost."

"Um… headquarters for the Order of Phoenix."

"See Kuwabaka, you got us lost in another fanfic!" a boy with slick black hair said to one of the boys as they walked out.

Fred looked at Gorge and said, "Ok," and turned to Harry and Ginny, "Yea, we where going to say we where going to get Ron and Hermione together, and we need you're help."

The couple looked at each other, "Sure!" they both said.

Some time later

Ron and Hermione where talking about homework and when it was going to get done, when Harry Ginny and the twins walked in.

Ginny's P.O.V

As I walked by Ron and Hermione, I slightly bumped Hermione forward as Harry, who was a few feet in front of me pushed Ron towards her. The next thing we knew, we where looking at two people waking out on the floor.

As Ron and Hermione stood up, blushing, three boys and a girl walked in the door.

"Hey, this doesn't look like Japan." A boy with spiked hair said.

"It probably isn't Yahiko," a much taller man also with spiked hair said.

"You maybe right Sanosuke." Said a man with a cross shaped scar on his cheek and red hair.

"Where do you think we are Kenshin?" the girl asked him.

"I don't know Miss. Kaoru, maybe these people can tell us." He said now noticing the others so he went up to Harry and said, "Excuse me, but we where wondering if you could tell us where we are."

"Sure, you're at the headquarters for the Order of Phoenix"

"Thank you very much sir," the man named Kenshin said.

"See Yahiko, you got us lost again!" Kaoru said to Yahiko.

"Like an ugly girl like you could do any better"

"What was that?" and they walked out.

Suddenly the twins exploded, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS UP WITH ALL THE PEOPLE FROM OTHER FANFICS!" yelled Fred as Gorge said something along those lines. When they finally calmed down, Gorge said "We should definitely open our own match making service Fred, next we should work on some people a lot harder, I can see it now, Professor Dumbeldor and McGonagall."

END

A/N So what do you think? Not to bad? If you where wondering who the people from the other stories are, the first two people where Kagome and InuYasha from the show InuYasha, The second people where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama from Yu-yu Hakusho, and the last people where Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin. Also I want to give all credit of typing to Kaede (he spells it differently than me, but the name above is how she spells it), she did it cause I wouldn't get off my lazy ass.


End file.
